Lonely Day
by Juuna
Summary: OS et SongFic sur "Lonely Day" de System of a Down. /!\ Spoiler à partir du chapitre 155. Fye ne s'est jamais senti aussi seul que ce jour là. Heureusement, les choses changent.


C'est fou comme l'inspiration peut venir dans des moments à la cons... j'en veux pour exemple le tilt qui a donné lieu à cette fic. Je marchais dans les rues de mon mini-bled pour aller à la mairie faire des papiers, et je sais pas pourquoi je me suis mise à chantonner _Lonely Day_ de System of a Down ... et je sais pas d'où ça vient mais j'me suis dis que ça a collé bien à Fye... Au final il m'a fallu moins d'une minutes pour imaginer cet OS ! XD

Bref...désolée pour les yaoistes c'est du K et en plus y a presque rien... mais j'espère que vous apprécirez quand même ! Perso, la fin me fait jubiler, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous !! o (n'hésitez pas à m'en tenir informée par reviews !! hu hu hu

A, et avant de vous souhaiter bonne lecture je vous préviens !! Cette songfic est SPOILER ! Si vous n'avez pas lu au moins jusqu'au chapitre 155 de Tsubasa vous aller en apprendre de belles ' Et puis au passage je vous conseil d'écouter la chanson pendant que vous lisez la fic !!

Bref je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire : ENJOY !! ; )

* * *

**Lonely day**

_Such a lonely day  
And it's mine  
The most loneliest day of my life_

Voilà c'est fait. Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, car je ne pouvais me résoudre à le tuer. Mon roi est profondément endormi. Pour longtemps je l'espère. Le plus longtemps possible.

Maintenant, je suis de nouveau seul.

Pour la deuxième fois de ma vie, je viens de perdre l'être qui m'est le plus cher. Quel horrible sentiment….

_Such a lonely day  
Should be banned  
It's a day that I can't stand_

Avec toutes les peines du monde je souris à Chii. Je ne peux pas, non, je ne veux pas rester plus longtemps ici. Il faut que je parte le plus loin possible. Les plus grandes distances ne m'écarteraient pas assez de lui. Il faut que je m'en éloigne le plus possible.

Je dois quitter ce monde.

Encore une fois, je laisse ce qui compte pour moi derrière.

Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi mal.

_The most loneliest day of my life  
The most loneliest day of my life_

Alors que je trace dans l'air les symboles qui me porteront vers un chemin que je dois parcourir seul, je repense brièvement à ce qui fait mon passé déjà si douloureux.

Et tellement injuste. Ce qui a provoqué tout ces évènements aussi catastrophiques est à l'origine tellement injuste. Pourquoi nous avoir punis d'être nés ? Parce que mon voyage avait commencé accompagné, devrais-je le finir seul ?

Et ce voyage continu… direction le monde de la sorcière des dimensions.

_Such a lonely day  
Shouldn't exist  
It's a day that I'll never miss  
Such a lonely day  
And it's mine  
The most loneliest day of my life_

Alors que je voyage entre les mondes je me souviens de cette promesse silencieuse que j'ai faite à Fye et qu'il m'a fait en retour.

Ils nous avaient demandé de nous entre-tuer.

L'espace d'un instant j'avais eu si peur d'être séparé de lui. Mais quand nos regards s'étaient croisés, j'avais su qu'il ne m'abandonnerait pas. Il ne me laisserait pas seul.

Fye.

_  
__And if you go, I wanna go with you  
And if you die, I wanna die with you_

Le souvenir de la chaleur de la main de mon jumeau à ce moment là. Je ne l'oublierais jamais. Car c'est tout ce qu'il me reste maintenant. Avec le souvenir de la main tendu d'Ashura-ô.

_  
__Take your hand and walk away_

Mais maintenant, ni l'un ni l'autre ne sont plus là. Puis-je vraiment survivre à la douleur qui me prend dans la poitrine à l'idée de mon horrible solitude ? Je me prends à prier pour que le voyage entre les dimensions me soit fatal.

_The most loneliest day of my life  
The most loneliest day of my life  
The most loneliest day of my life  
Life_

Mon cocon de magie perce dans le nouveau monde. Je ne suis pas mort du voyage. Ni de la douleur qui me tenaille le cœur. Dommage. Ça aurait été plus facile.

Mais je dois continuer même si ça me brise le coe--

« -Oi baka !! On te cherche partout depuis une demi-heure ! T'as pas fini d'te cacher ? »

Brutalement arraché de mes pensées, je tourne mon regard encore un peu égaré et perdu vers Kurogane.

Merde.

Il a remarqué. Encore une fois. Comme toujours même. Impossible d'échapper à ce ninja acharné.

Il ne dit rien. Mais moi aussi j'ai remarqué. La bouffée d'inquiétude qui à traversée ses yeux braises.

Oui, c'est vrai.

Maintenant, que je le veuille ou pas, je ne suis plus seul. Il y a la Princesse Sakura, il y a Shaolan. Et surtout il y a Kurogane.

Et même si des fois j'aurais préférer ne pas m'attacher à eux, je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir un peu plus heureux en sachant que je ne suis plus seul.

_Such a lonely day  
And it's mine  
It's a day that I'm glad I survived_

* * *

Alors ? Verdict ? :D


End file.
